


Necessity

by scandibaby



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Foster Care, Kaydel is horny 4 alphas, Kidnapping, Knotting, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Sexual Harassment, Trailer park, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of, pheromones mess rey up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandibaby/pseuds/scandibaby
Summary: Kaydel is happy to get an omega foster sister, but Rey isn't at all what she expected.Neither is the alpha Rey gets together with out of necessity, Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

Kaydel was practically buzzing from excitement. Unkar had taken a placement for a girl two years older than her which was already cool enough, but to top it off — the girl was an omega.

Kaydel smiled to herself as a cool evening wind blew in through the tiny window in the bedroom they would share. She was sweaty from cleaning the trailer she lived in with Unkar, earlier today he’d gotten a beat up bed from God knows where and shoved it in the corner opposite hers.

She had thought about pushing the two twin beds together, maybe the omega would feel safer if they slept next to one another. Omegas were like that, always scared and timid and tiny. That’s why they needed Alphas to protect them, and Kaydel _loved_ Alphas.

Kaydel would defiantly get an Alpha boyfriend now. She’d become best friends with her foster sister and soak up every little detail and do her best to emulate the omega designation. Kaydel should have been born an omega herself really, she knew she could make an Alpha happy. Omegas are so rare anyways, it wouldn’t be like she’d be stealing the Alpha from another poor little omega out there. A lot of Alphas are settling for betas like herself these days.

Yeah, Kaydel would _definitely_ get an Alpha boyfriend before the end of the year.

Unkar busted in to the trailer, calling for her to get him a beer. He went from room to room, which didn’t take long at all — surveying her efforts. She skipped last period to come home early and make the place presentable for the drop off. It was okay though, Kaydel didn't like school too much. She mostly just went for the free meal program she was in and to look at boys with her friends. 

Unkar took his place on the worn out couch in the small living room and Kaydel hopped up on the counter next to the sink in the kitchen, wringing her hands as she stared out the dark window waiting for her new sister. 

Twenty minutes later she looked up from the cracked screen of the phone one of her friends had given her when they got a new one. A knock sounded out into the room and Kaydel practically bolted for the door.

“Wait a minute, goddamn!” Unkar snapped at her in a hushed tone, bending down to hide his beer can behind the sofa. Kaydel looked at the floor as he came over, reaching past her to get the door.

“Mr. Plutt? I’m Amilynn Holdo from Social Services, here with your new placement.” A nicely dressed lady beamed at her foster father. Kaydel craned her neck to get a look at the figure behind her and felt the excitement fizz out of her like a trampled ballon.

Was this really the omega? A tall skinny girl came into the trailer as the woman from social services made small talk with Unkar. Kaydel couldn’t look away, this had to be a mistake. This girl couldn’t possibly be and omega, she was just skin and bones and hard angles. Omegas were suppose to be petite and soft, curvy with big tits and wide hips. Body type radiating fertility. This girl looked like even Kaydel could snap her in half. 

She would have called the girls round face cute if she wasn’t sporting a scowl. Kaydel thought back to the countless times Alphas had rejected her on the basis of her designation. This is what they wanted instead? She was better looking than this scrawny looking thing standing in the kitchen. 

Amilynn raved about the bedroom when Kaydel shyly showed them it. Her new foster sister rolled her eyes but said nothing. She followed Amilynn into the tiny bathroom, Kaydel hung back in the hallway until they came out into the living room again. 

“Thank you again, Mr. Plutt. I’m sure Rey will fit right in your lovely home.” Amilynn said and smiled at Unkar. Huh, Rey. What a weird name, omegas usually have pretty names like Violet or Lola or Celine or Ophelia. There’s an omega in Kaydels class with pretty blonde hair called Meadow. 

Amilynn reached out to pat Reys arm. “Alright I’ll leave you to get settled now. You have my contact information if anything comes up Mr. Plutt."

“Right.” He answered and lead the woman out. Rey caught Kaydel staring at her and the younger girl quickly shot her eyes down to the floor. It’s supposed to be the other way around. Omegas aren’t supposed to be intimidating.

“Why don’t you two go unpack or whatever.” Unkar said, returning to the couch with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“I cleared out a drawer for you. I’ll show you.” Kaydel squeaked and wrung her hands. Rey sighed behind her, grabbing her bag and followed Kaydel into their bedroom. This morning Kaydel had felt fine about sharing her room. Now she began to feel a little daunted about the fact.

Rey lugged her bag into the room, plopping down the heavy bag in front of the old dresser Kaydel pointed at. She was already irritated over the trailer park placement, but it beats the Sate Homes they have in place for unwanted omegas like her. Rey had heard some scary stories about those places.

“You can put some stuff here on top, of you want. We don’t really have room in the bathroom for stuff so...” The mousy little girl told her. She couldn’t be older than 16.

“Great. Thanks.” Rey huffed sarcastically, regretting her cold tone when Kaydel’s lips formed a sad pout. It wasn’t her fault Rey was in this shitty trailer. Plus, they would be sharing a room for the foreseeable future so she should probably try to be nice.

“Your name's Kaydel, right?” Rey asked and the girl perked up a little as she nodded. 

“And yours is Rey?” Kaydel said and Rey nodded. 

“What grade are you in?” Rey made an effort to keep eye contact but the younger girl kept looking away. She turned to stuff her clothes into the dresser.

“I’m in 9th. You’re in 11th, right? I’ll show you the bus stop tomorrow when we go to school.”

“Good.” Rey said. She left her make up bag with her shower stuff and medication in the bag and slid it under the bed she’d be sleeping on.

“Is it true that you’re really an omega?” Kaydel said fast and Rey turned back to face her. _She’s just curious_ , Rey thought to herself and forced herself to relax. So far her designation had only meant trouble, so she didn’t like talking too much about it. Especially not with betas. They don't get it.

“Yeah. That’s why Unkar took me in, right? Extra 100$ a month if you foster an omega.” Kaydel nodded her head but Rey could tell she wanted to say more. ”Are there any Alphas in the park?”

“Oh yeah, there’s Ares, Rex, Viking and Cato.” Kaydel counted on her fingers and Rey rolled her eyes at their names. Typical Alpha-names, the sad thing was that it probably was their birth names too. “They’re really hot, but Ares got another omega in the park knocked up last spring so they’re having a baby together. If you’re like, interested in dating one of them...” Kaydel trailed off and Rey’s eyebrows shot up.

“No thanks.” Rey said and Kaydel blinked at her in slight confusion. “Are you friends with them?” It’s a stupid question. Alphas don’t hang out betas, even if they’re cute like Kaydel.

“Sorta.” Kaydel said with a slight shrug, straightening her spine with pride. 

“Could you do me a favor? Don’t tell them I’m an omega.” Rey asked and Kaydels mouth feel open. Why not? Rey would be the only unmated omega in the park and get the pick of the litter. How could she not want that? 

“O-okay...”Kaydel said. Maybe she already met one in her old placement. Maybe it was better for Kaydel, this way Kaydel could just watch her and wouldn’t have to compete with her for the Alphas here. Yeah, it was better this way.

Rey was weird though. When Unkar yelled for Kaydel to make something for dinner Rey didn’t even offer to help, Kaydel had to ask her. She almost burnt the gravy too, even though all she had to do was dump the powder in hot water. Omegas are supposed to be good at cooking and cleaning.

Kaydel found out Rey wasn’t good at the latter either, she dumped all her dirty clothes in a pile on the floor and was generally almost as messy as Unkar.

As the weeks went on Kaydel noticed Rey wasn’t a very good omega. She was almost never home too, she got a job at a local restaurant and came home late in the evenings. At school she practically ignored Kaydel, but that might have been because she was two years above her. She also didn’t make friends with other omegas at school and exclusively hung out with Rose Tico and Finn Reynolds, two betas. 

Rey would avoid Kaydel whenever she hung out with the Alphas at the trailer park too. Rude. 

The bathroom light flickered on and off one Wednesday night after she had gone to bed. Kaydel couldn’t sleep anyway and listened to Rey sneak into their shared bedroom. She watched her undress in the sparse moonlight coming in from their open window. You could see her ribs and boney joints. She had slightly bigger boobs than Kaydel, but not by much.

Rey sighed hard after crawling under the covers and Kaydel swallowed hard before mustering up the courage to speak. 

“Rey?” Kaydel whispered. 

“Oh, sorry Kaydel I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rey murmured back in the dark. 

“Can I ask you something?” Kaydel said and bit down on her lip. Rey yawned.

“Sure.” 

“Have you ever been with...an Alpha?” Kaydel asked and Rey huffed in her bed.

Rey had figured out Kaydel was a groupie by now, always babbling about the Alphas in the trailer park and at school. Rey wrinkled her nose. She didn’t know which ones were worse; the betas who drooled over Alphas being ‘the male ideal’ or the betas who thought omegas were ‘what all women should be’. Submissive. Genetically predisposed housewives. Brooding mares.

Maybe Rey did know which ones were worse.

“No.” Rey replied dryly. _I never will,_ she thought bitterly.

She knew that wasn't true though. Even if she got with a beta they’d be harassed by Alphas endlessly. Just a week ago there had been a gruesome homicide in LA that made national news when an Alpha flipped his shit after he found out his beta neighbor was married to an omega.

Maybe, if she could find a medicated Alpha that didn't buy into the stereotypical designation bullshit they all tried to shove down her throat, then maybe...But most Alphas refused to take suppressants, calling the practice and anyone who partook abominations, fighting against their 'true nature'. _It just a shitty excuse to keep omegas subdued and oppressed_ , Rey thought and ground her teeth.

“But don’t you like, need one?” Kaydel asked nonchalantly. _She has no idea what she’s talking about_ , Rey thought to herself and started to get angry.

“There’s a reason I take suppressants, Kaydel.” Rey snapped harshly. Didn’t Kaydel know that she’d split open if an Alpha tired to knot her? Obviously not, with the way she batted her eyes at the trashy Alphas at the park. The all hung around shirtless playing loud metal music and drinking beers all day. _Losers_ , Rey thought.

“Oh.” The younger girl said and Rey turned to face the wall.

“Good night.” Rey said through gritted teeth, thinking about the Alpha that came into work today. She’s on strong suppressants so he couldn’t smell her pheromones, but she could smell his. She hated how she reacted to them. Her panties were soaked when she came home and she’d been annoyed _again,_ about the fact that she had to share a room with Kaydel.

“Good night.” Kaydel sighed happily. _Dumb beta,_ Rey thought hatefully.

Kaydel was hanging out with Jessika and Bazine on the lunch tables in the schoolyard the next day. Cade, a senior Alpha was lounging with his basketball teammates opposite them, and Kaydel was positively humming with satisfaction that she had his attention momentarily.

He listened to the three freshmen with a bored look on his face, glancing over at Meadow occasionally. When he didn’t look back and kept outright staring at her Kaydel’s mouth filled up with bitter jealousy. _She not even that hot,_ Kaydel thought to herself. To get the attention back to her she looked at him boldly and pushed her chest out, the underwire of her push up bra chafing.

“You know, my foster sister is an omega.” Kaydel said in her best cool girl voice and tried to look unbothered. It worked.

“Your sister?” Cade asked, snapping his head back to her. “Is she hot?” He asked. Kaydel shrugged.

“She’s right there.” She said and pointed over to where Rey sat with Finn and Rose across the yard. Cade wrinkled his nose and Kaydel felt triumphant. _He doesn’t even like her even though she’s an omega,_ she thought to herself proudly but quickly got to eat her own words when Cade stood up and rolled up the sleeves of his lilac Ralph Lauren shirt.

“I’ll see you later boys.” He grinned and his friends laughed, offering encouraging remarks. Kaydel frowned, but before he could walk over the bell rung and Rey was walking to the hallway with her friends.

“Tell your sister I said hi.” He said and looked down at Keydel with hungry eyes. Kaydel’s chest suddenly filled with panic. _Oh no. Now Rey will find out I told him about her even though she asked me not to._

The day went on normally, and Kaydel managed to convince herself that it would be fine. _Maybe he won’t go up to her. Maybe he’ll say he could smell her or something, maybe he won’t tell her I told him._

“What’s going on?” Kaydel asked Jessika when she met up with her and Bazine after biology. There were two uniformed policemen standing inside the reception area, talking to the principal. Kaydel froze when she saw Rey coming out of the principals office, eyes red and puffy.

“Didn’t you hear? Cade tried to pull Rey into a closet during P.E. Half her class and Mr. Hansen had to hold him down and call the police.” Jessika said with a shocked look on her face and Kaydel’s heart leapt into her throat. Oh no. _Oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Rey was lead out by the police officers, throwing Kaydel a death glare before she turned away and disappeared out the big entrance. Kaydel gulped.

“Rey, I’m so sorry! Please talk to me!” Kaydel was fully crying now, sliding down to her knees in front of the door to their bedroom.”Pl-please…” She hiccupped as Unkar came in to the trailer after work. He took one look at her and told her to get the fuck up from the floor. The door swung open then, and Rey climbed over her hunched form with her work bag over her shoulder.

“And why the fuck did the cops call me at work? Rey, get back here!” He yelled after her as she slammed the front door shut. Kaydel cried again.

She felt awful, just awful, like such a bad, bad person. Rey didn’t talk to her for a full week, only glaring at her if she tried to talk to her, and ignoring her the rest of the time. When she walked past her hanging out with Rex and Viking she didn’t even look at her anymore. Kaydel had ruined everything.

They were lying in bed one night, Kaydel sniffling and Rey facing away from her silently, asleep or not, when there was a series of loud knocks at the door.

“Who the fuck?” Unkar grumbled though the wall and got off the couch. “Who is it?” He called without opening the door.

Kaydel couldn’t make out what the person said, but she thought she heard them say Rey’s name before loud bangs echoed through out the trailer.

Kaydel sat up with a gasp, scared at the violent thuds and Unkar’s swearing in the other room. Rey was already on her feet, dialing 911 and talking to the operator as she snuck out into the hallway.

“I know she’s in there! Get out here omega, I’m gonna tie you up on my fat knot!” The intruder screamed and the blood in Kaydel’s veins turned to ice. It was _Cade_. She jumped up out of bed, running to Rey’s side in the hallway. She almost turned back when she saw the way Cade was clawing at Unkar, and tried to get Rey back into the bedroom as she whispered to the 911-operator.

Alpha or not, Unkar was huge and had been in a fair amount of fights since Kaydel came to live with him five years ago. He held onto the doorway as Cade tried to push past him, thick arms reaching out for Rey. Kaydel felt her pulse roar in her ears as she filled with dread when Cade dealt a blow to Unkar’s stomach and her foster father hunched over, but only to pick up the bat he kept next to door and bring it down over Cade’s head. The Alpha tumbled down the steps up to the trailer and hit the ground with a thud.

“Is he dead?! Is he dead?!” Kaydel cried out hysterically as Unkar grunted and groaned in extrusion and pain.

The cops showed up five minutes later, blue and red flashing over the suspiciously empty trailer park.

“I sure as fuck want to press charges, god damn piece of shit Alpha trying to break into my house!” Unkar yelled at the police officer trying to help them. They had to pick up Cade with an ambulance, but he wasn't hurt to bad and they were going to put him in jail for trespassing and attempted assault.

Kaydel looked back at their trailer, stomach trying in a big knot when she saw Rey looking back at her through the kitchen window.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey still didn’t talk much to Kaydel after that, but there wasn’t as much tension between them. Maybe she felt at ease now that Cade was in jail waiting for his trail. Kaydel sure felt better about that.

One night Kaydel was laying on her stomach, watching the latest video from Poppy Harlow, a popular vlogger on youtube who made videos about being in A/o- relationships. Kaydel’s stomach fluttered when Poppy filmed herself making breakfast, her husband coming up behind her and biting her shoulder.

That’s what Kaydel wanted, someone to wake up early and make breakfast for. Someone who bit her neck.

The bedroom door closed behind her and she twisted to see Rey coming into the room. Rey looked at her with her big hazel eyes, but there wasn’t anything mean in her gaze today.

She dumped her school bag on the floor and began to peel her tank top off her skinny frame when Kaydel realized she was staring and looked back at her phone. Kaydel huffed a laugh at when Poppy gasped at a dirty joke her husband said, Rey moving around in the room.

“What are you watching?” Rey asked as she bent down to tie the sneakers she wore for work.

“Poppy Harlow, she’s an omega vlogger. Have you hear of her?” Kaydel said in a hurried voice, eager to have Rey talking to her again. Rey came over to lean down to watch the video and Kaydel angled her phone so she could see.

She watched Rey frown at the screen, getting a whiff of her perfume. They said omegas and Alphas have their own distinctive smell, because of pheromones or something, but Rey just smelled like the jasmine perfume she always wore.

“You’re really into this shit, huh?” Rey said with a blank face and Kaydel felt herself blush. A ton of people had told her how stupid it was of her to like Alphas but it was different hearing it from an actual omega. It felt defeating somehow, even though Rey wasn’t being particularly unkind about it.

“I-I just think their kids are cute.” Kaydel said and pointed to the little boy playing with his infant sister on the screen. Rey shook her head and got off the bed, leaning down to pick up the sweatshirt Kaydel had slept in the pervious night off the floor.

“Is it okay if I borrow this? It getting chilly outside.” Rey asked. Kaydel’s forehead crinkled in confusion. It’s getting hotter out, it’s almost summer. But then again omega’s run a little colder than regular human, and Alphas a little hotter. They balance each other out.

“Uhm, okay but it might be a little sweaty.” Kaydel confessed and was a little weirded out by Rey sniffing her shirt before she put it on.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later, okay?” Ray said and left.

Rey kept borrowing Kaydel’s shirt everytime she went to work, but Kaydel didn’t mind it since it was her fault everything with Cade had happened. She couldn’t figure out why she only borrowed the ones she slept in. _Whatever makes her happy I guess_ , Kaydel thought.

Rey spent the mornings with her at home when summer break started but she worked full time at the restaurant and was gone until late into the night. Kaydel was alone.

She hung out with Jessika and Bazine once or twice a week, but she didn’t have enough money to take the bus into town and they obviously didn’t want to come here. Rex and Viking let her hang around them, but they didn’t really interact with her, mostly just watched her tan and told her to shut up when she tried to interject in their conversation.

Rey let Kaydel borrow her laptop when she was at work, even setting up an account for her on it. Rey’s profile picture her with her friends, pulling goofy faces with big smiles at the camera. Kaydel’s was just a standard one of a flower.

She’d left it open on the counter top, opting to lay in bed and text Bazine and Jessika instead one night when Rey came home from work. Unkar was out, God knows where doing God knows what.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Kaydel heard Rey say in an aggravated tone from the kitchen. She got up from the bed and stood in the doorway, watching Rey’s illuminated face twist in annoyance.

“Sorry, I forgot to close it.” Kaydel said and Rey looked up in surprise. Her features softened a little before turning back into a scowl.

“Don’t watch that stupid shit on my laptop.” She said and threw her laptop close, picking it up and pushing past Kaydel to thow it on her bed. Why was she mad? It was just a Poppy video. Ten things every omega needs in their nest.

“Okay, sorry.” Kaydel said and rolled her eyes. She watched Rey tense and slowly turn to her and she squirmed in the doorway. Rey narrowed her hazel eyes but only huffed and pushed past her into the kitchen. Kaydel stayed in the bedroom.

The next day Rey was off. Kaydel was humming along to the music Ares was playing outside of Viking’s trailer. All four Alphas were there, watching Kaydel tan in her blue bikini and short-shorts. She was practically vibrating in pleasure from being so close to all of them, sometimes hearing one of them whisper about her when they thought she couldn’t hear.

Kaydel basked in the sun as a pair of tires came crunching up the dirt road. She only sat up when Cato and Rex came into her view, Viking hopping down off the railing with a soft thud. Even Ares was standing up.

“Scram.” Rex ordered her and she gasped at his rudeness.

“What? I’m just laying here.” Kaydel threw back at him and laid back down. She closed her eyes to ignore him, but they shot up as pain travelled up from her arm where he hoisted her to her feet. “I said bet it, beta.” He practically growled at her and Kaydel walked back to her trailer before he could shove her.

Just as well really. She knew the car that stopped in front of Vikings trailer. They always made her leave when he came. Kylo Ren stepped out of the sleek black car, tall and broad like only Alphas were.

He was Alpha through and through, even Ares did whatever he said. She looked back at them as she climbed the steps to her trailer, watching his pale face split into a wolfish grin as he greeted the others. Kaydel shuddered. Kylo always gave her the creeps.

“Hot water’s out.” Rey said when she came from the shower wearing nothing but a white towel. Kaydel grimaced. Who takes hot showers in summer anyway? They don’t even have AC, it gets super hot in their trailer. Kaydel plopped down by the counter, so she could watch the Alphas through the kitchen window while pretending to be on her phone. She clicked on another youtube video of an omega giving tips on dating Alphas.

Rey was in a better mood today, but still short and snappy. She put on an angry rap song when she came back into the hallway in her underwear with her make up bag in tow.

She was going to the fair today with Finn and Rose. She didn’t even ask Kaydel if she wanted to go with her. _I don’t have money either way,_ Kaydel thought and sighed. Maybe she should get a job too, then she could buy whatever she wanted, like Rey does.

Rey came back after ten minutes, face dolled up with more make up than Kaydel had seen her wear in all of the three months she’d lived here. She went into their room and Kaydel looked back over her shoulder to Viking’s lawn.

Kylo was sitting in Rex’s lawn chair, Cato and Rex standing next to him,Viking perched back up on the railing leading up to his trailer. Rex opened a beer and handed it to Kylo, then they all laughed at something the dark haired Alpha said.

“I told you not to watch that shit!” Rey yelled and Kaydel snapped her head around and flinched at how closed Rey was standing to her. She’d pulled on a white skirt that showed off her tan but only had her lacey bra on for now.

Rey ripped the phone from Kaydel’s hand and her pretty face turned into a wicked grin as she peeked over Kaydel’s shoulder to the Alphas up the road.

“ _’Easy steps to get an Alpha boyfriend’_?” Rey said in a mocking tone and Kaydel tried to take her phone back.

“Cut it out!” Kaydel said as she got off the counter. Rey laughed and threw her phone back at her.

“You really are obsessed, aren’t you?” Rey spat. Kaydel didn’t say anything. “You want an Alpha?” She said as she turned and walked towards their room. “I’ll show you how to get an Alpha.”

Rey exhaled hard out of her nose. Thanks to Kaydel everyone at school knew she was an omega now, and even if their neighbors thought Cade got caught for breaking and entering it was only a matter of time before they realized he was there for Rey. The sweatshirt's covered with Kaydel's beta-scent only did so much. She needed something to to keep the Alphas in the town off her back, and if it that was leading one of them on to drive the others off, so be it.

Rey was on the floor of their bedroom…doing sit ups? Kaydel watched her in silence for a few minutes, waiting for her to say something, but she only huffed out air as she…squeezed in a work out before going out? How was this going to get her an Alpha?

Rey got up and stood in front of the mirror, tan skin glistening from a thin layer of sweat and rubbed her wrists against the place where her shoulder met her neck. She pulled on a purple cropped t-shirt with a blue little butterfly on the chest. Kaydel would have looked like a kid in the outfit, but Rey looked good in it.

She fixed her hair and took one last look at herself in the mirror before she walked out of the room, but not before bumping her shoulder into Kaydel. Hard.

“Ouch.” Kaydel mumbled, too scared Rey would get mad if she spoke too loudly. Kaydel followed her out to the front of the trailer, letting her walk ten feet ahead as her eyes flickered between Rey and the group of Alphas. What ever Rey did, the effect was instantaneous.

The pack of Alphas snapped their heads to look up the dirt road Rey was walking up in a fast, but even pace. Kaydel scrambled behind her to catch up, eager to eat up any little crumb of attention left over. Cato whistled trying to get her attention, Viking howled and Ares promised her a beer if she came over. Undeterred, Rey walked right along like she couldn’t hear them, not even pulling up her phone to fiddle with.

“Looks like Kaydel has been holding out on us.” Viking called and Kaydel was so stunned at the mention of her name she stopped.

“Come over, we won’t bite.” Ares said and they all laughed at that. Rex took his shirt off, hand caressing down his abs to grope the bulge in his sweatpants.

“I have something nice for you right here, omega.” He said and Kaydel gasped. It just got worse from there, and she was seriously worried when Viking hopped down from the railing and took his shirt off too, coming right up to Rey as she walked by the edge of his lawn. The others followed his suit, and soon they were yanking and pushing at each other to try to be the one closest to Rey.

“Where are you going, omega?” Kylo rumbled in his deep voice and the others stopped. They let him get to the front, following Rey and Kylo half a pace behind them.

“I said; where are you going, _omega_?” Kylo growled and reached across the invisible barrier that had kept Rey safe until now. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her so hard she slammed into his chest. Time stopped. Kaydel gluped.

“I have a name, _Alpha_.” Rey said back to him, pronouncing the last word like it was the foulest curse in the English language. To Rey, it was. She glared up at the long haired Alpha, noting his sloping jaw framed a set of plush pink lips, whiskey eyes staring down at her like she was a piece of meat.

“I bet it’s just as sweet as you are, baby.” He said and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smug smile. Rey yanked her wrist back, though it was more like he let her yank it back.

“It’s Rey.” She said in a spiteful tone and his smug smile widened.

“Where are you going, Rey? I can give you a ride.” He said in an almost mocking tone and the parked Tesla beeped to life. An equally wicked grin spread on her face.

“Sure.” Rey said with a shrug and Kaydel knew she must have heard wrong. She watched in horror as Kylo put his arm around Rey’s shoulder, walking her to the car, opening and closing the door for her. He jerked his chin at the other Alphas as he rounded the hood.

“Get me those 2K before the end of the week, Ares.” He said before he got into his car.

“Yes, boss.” Ares called and they all watched the Tesla back out and drive down the road, going way too fast. Ares spat and crossed his arms. “Bet he’s got her on all fours in the backseat in the next twenty minutes.” Kaydel’s stomach turned.

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked Rey when they pulled onto the main road from the park. Rey dug in her handbag and popped a gum in her mouth before answering.

“The fair.” She said in a bored tone, eyeing the ash wood and white leather interior. Kylo chuckled.

“Are we going in the Tunnel of Love?” He asked and glanced over at her, still sporting that smug smile. Rey smacked her gum.

“No. _I’m_ going to the fair, you’re just driving me there.” She announced, quite proud of herself. He shucked in a sharp breath, as if in pain.

“You drive a hard bargin, omega.” He said and shook the jet black waves framing his pale face.

“I told you my name is Rey.” She said with a little too much annoyance coming through in her voice.

“Sorry.” He chuckled again and Rey frowned at his profile. “I’m Kylo.” She turned to look out her window.

“Thanks driving me, Kylo.” She said and saw his reflection turn to look at her. She turned back, and there was that grin again. She couldn’t help but mirror it.

“How come you hang out with my white trash neighbors?” Rey asked when he finally looked back at the road.

“They work for me.” He answered simply. One of Rey’s eyebrows lifted. She could guess what kind of work they did for him.

“Business seems to be going well.” She said and traced a finger on the dashboard. “Unless it’s leased.” She added spitefully and Kylo smiled again.

“Bought and owned, baby.” He said and flashed his teeth at her. _Provider,_ came from some dormant part of her brain. Rey ignored it.

“You still in high school?” He asked and turned into the provisional parking lot in the field in front of the fair. It wasn’t a long drive.

“Yeah. Starting senior year this fall.” She said and sighed. She couldn’t wait to be out of this place, age out of the system. He hummed at that, shifting in his seat as he turned to back into a parking spot.

His movements drew the attention of her eyes, coming to rest on the bulge in his pants. Rey quickly looked away, but not before Kylo caught her staring. She gulped.

“Thanks for the ride.” She said and reached for the door. It locked with a click before she could get it open. Rey froze with her hand on the handle.

“Did you think I was going to let you go,” He said in a low voice, dripping with intimidation. The hairs on the back of Rey’s neck stood up. ”without getting your number?” he finished, and Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

She turned and tired her best not to look frighten. Kylo gave her his phone, and she quickly tapped in her number. She could have given him a fake one, but for some reason she didn’t.   
He took his phone back, lightly brushing her fingers before putting it back in his pocket.

“I’ll see you around, Rey.” He said. It sounded like a threat. The doors clicked open, and she practically fell out of the car. She walked toward the fair without looking back, pulling up her own phone to text Finn that she was here.

A message popped up before she could hit send. It was from an unknown number, simply stating:

_Have fun at the fair, omega._

Rey was drunk. The room span as she stumbled into it, landing on a soft double bed she rested on trying to rid herself of the queasiness from the alcohol. She got up a few minutes later with a small groan and managed to get into the adjacent bathroom, leaning down to drink water from the tap.

She sunk down on the toilet lid and pulled up her phone. Rose and Finn were gone already; they had offered her a ride earlier tonight when they left. She wanted to stay.

“I have a ride.” She’d told them when they wondered how she’d get home. She clicked on his contact name and their conversation popped up on her screen. She smiled at the text he sent her last, knowing _just_ what to say to get him to pick her up.

**Can you come pick me up?**

She got up and lapped down some more wateras she waited for his response. Like she had suspected, it didn’t take long.

_I’m not a taxi service, omega._

She frowned at that. He was playing hard to get.

**Please, Alpha. I’m drunk and scared.**

She watched the chat bubbles pop up instantly this time, disappearing and reappearing like he couldn’t make up his mind on what he’d answer. Her phone lit up with an incoming call from him, and she grinned.

“Where are you?” He growled and Rey did her best to sound like a pathetic little omega in distress as she gave him the address.

“I’ll be there in fifteen.” He said and hung up the phone before she could thank him.

Rey sobered up a little in the bathroom until her phone _pinged_ exactly fifteen minutes later letting her know he was there. She took her time finding her jacket in the bedroom by the door everyone had tossed their clothes in. She struggled with the one of the arms of her faux leather jacket until she finally got it on, slung her bag over her shoulder and wobbled out the house.

She paused to tug her dress down when she saw he was leaning on the side of his car, two Alphas from school standing next to her. He handed one of them a baggie before flicking away the cigarette he was smoking and pulling the passenger door open for her.

“Didn’t think you meddled with abominations, Ren.” One of the Alphas said to him as Rey climbed in the car. Kylo huffed a laugh.

“Don’t think knocking up a high schooler will get the cops off my back.” He said and the door shut with a slam. _Fucking Alphas,_ Rey seethed, staring hatefully at the two men outside the car.

“Want to go back to my place?” He asked her with a teasing smile and Rey crossed her arms over her chest.

“ _No_. Take me home.” She said with a slight slur to her words.

“Sure.” He chuckled and started the car. “You’d like it though. Penthouse, king sized bed.” He tried to tempt her with, Rey only scoffed. “Walk in closet, but not to big. I know omegas don’t like to nest in open spaces.” He added and laughed at the gasp Rey made at that.

“You wish.” She spat at him, and his smile died on his soft lips. His eyes darkened as the rest of his face hardened.

“I do.” He said, voice low and dangerous. Rey wondered if she had gotten in over her head for a minute, but he kept driving toward the trailer park in silence. He wasn’t going to kidnap her. Right?

“Why are you hanging with betas anyway?” He asked and broke the tense silence.

“What, it’s just a house party. Maybe you can’t remember since it was so long ago, but they’re apart of most peoples high school experience.” She snapped back at him and he snorted.

“How old do you think I am?” He asked and looked at her. _Mid-twenties maybe,_ Rey thought to herself. She’d tried looking him up online to find out more about him, but couldn’t find any social media under the name Kylo Ren. Either it was a fake name or he was one of those types who wasn’t online.

“Late twenties.” She said to annoy him, even though it was clear he was younger. He chuckled but made no response as he turned down the road that lead to the trailer park. It annoyed her even more. “So? How old are you?”

“You’re very interested in getting to know me, aren’t you?” He said and laughed when her face scrunched up in dismay. 

“I’m just making conversation, _Alpha_.” She retorted and stared out the window.

“Twenty-five.” He said as he turned down the dirt path Unkar’s trailer was on. Rey _humph_ ed.

“Too old for me.” She quipped as the car rocked to a stop. He left it on; turning to face her and leaning across the front seat so his lips were on her ear.

“Oh yeah?” He purred and the sound sent a shockwave though her system. “Is that why you texted me at 1AM, begging me to come get you?” He asked before tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue down to her earlobe, pausing to nip at it. Rey jerked her head at the slight pain, scowling at his smug face that was only an inch from hers.

Maybe it was because she was drunk, maybe it was because she’d forgotten to take her suppressant earlier today, maybe it was simply the fact that she was horny, but she leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed her back hungrily, tongue darting out to demand entrance to her mouth. She sighed as she parted her lips, only to whimper when he shoved his tongue roughly into her mouth in a frenzied kiss.

She tried her best to match his pace, and when that didn’t work she wove her fingers in his black waves, tugging a little so he’d slow down. It had the opposite effect; he growled into her mouth, his hand coming up to grip her jaw firmly as the other one reached over and unclipped her belt.

She yelped out in surprise as he pulled her over into his lap, her dress riding up as she straddled him. He caught her mouth again, his large hands coming to rest on her thighs and rubbing circles in the soft skin.

Rey froze for a moment in confusion, before deciding to give in to the ache between her legs and kissed him back. She whimpered again as his fingers trailed up higher along her spread legs and Kylo broke off the kiss to look down at her.

“Are you wet for me, omega?” He rasped and Rey accidentally let another whimper escape her lips at the deep tone of his voice. He swiftly pushed her panties to the side and before Rey could say anything else, he was stroking his fingers through her folds. Rey moaned.

“You’re soaking wet.” He said and Rey squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the satisfied smirk on his face.

“Good girl.” He cooed, before shoving two fingers roughly inside her. Rey cried out from the delicious stretch but it was cut of by a sobbing moan as he started moving them inside her, dragging against her front wall. She slapped her hand on the window and clutched the other one in his shirt as he picked up the pace, quickly bringing her to orgasm.

She made another cry as she clenched down on him, panting into his mouth before he slipped his fingers out of her torturously slow. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, pausing to look at the way they glistened in the dim lights from the panels.

“Is this slick?” He asked her in a surprised tone, and Rey blushed and took a hold of his wrist to lower his hand.

“I forgot to take my suppressant today, I’ll take it before I go to sleep.” She said a little embarrassed at the fact and he twisted his hand to grasp her wrist instead.

“Don’t.” He almost snarled at her and Rey blinked at the urgent expression on his face. “Don’t take them, you can over to my place and I’ll take care of you, baby.” Rey was so shocked she let him bury his face in her neck, trailing kisses down her throat.

“I’ll take you up to a cabin in the woods so you can scream as loud as you want when I knot you.” He said in between kisses and she felt her stomach knot in fear.

“Or we’ll get a room in New York and I’ll fuck you against the window looking over the skyline. How does that sound, baby?” It wasn’t until his tongue licked at her gland that Rey regained control over her panicked limbs and pushed him off her.

“Fuck you!” Rey yelled and crawled out of his lap, pawing at the passenger door and stumbled out of the car. She heard him swear behind her and get out of the car.

“Rey, wait!” He yelled after her and she ran to the trailer. “Don’t take the suppressants!” He shouted when she didn’t say anything back. Tears rolling down her face she managed to get the door open and turned over her shoulder to look at him one last time.

“Don’t tell me what to do, asshole!” She shouted and slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes we are back with another *exquisite* installation! sorry i was shitting my pants bc of a retake haha
> 
> cw in the end note!

Kaydel was doing the dishes, humming along to one of the rap songs Rey was playing loudly. Rey was in a bad mood today, had been all week since she came home from a party after fighting with Kylo.

Kaydel didn’t know why Rey had to take out it on her. It wasn’t Kaydel’s fault she was a shitty girlfriend to Kylo, he’d even showed up last night to apologize but Rey was at work already. Kylo didn’t seem like the best boyfriend, fighting with Rey and not even knowing her schedule – but at least he came to say sorry

Kaydel and her Alpha would never fight, and he’d know when she was at work. He also wouldn’t be scary and grumpy like Kylo was.

“Kay!” Rey shouted from their room.

“What?” Kaydel shouted back and left the dishes in the sink to see what she wanted. “What?” Kaydel repeated as she came into their room. Rey was on the floor almost frantically going through a big mess on the floor.

“Did you go through my bag?” She asked in a breathy voice. There was something wild in Rey’s eyes as she looked up at Kaydel, hand coming up to scratch at her already red neck.

“ _No_ , why would I want to go through your bag?” Kaydel said in an offended tone. She’d thought about _borrowing_ Rey’s shampoo once or twice, but she’d be able to smell it in her hair and flip out. Weirdo omega.

“Have you seen my pills? Did I leave them out yesterday?” Rey asked rushed voice.

“I don’t know where you put your pills. They’re your pills, Rey.” Kaydel huffed and laid back on the bed. Is this was she was so wound up about? How was Kaydel supposed to know where she put her shit?

“Fuck.” Rey said and ran out of the room. Kaydel heard her rummage through the bathroom before her feet padded into the kitchen. “You have to help me find them!” She shouted and Kaydel frowned. She got up to stand in their doorway, looking at Rey as she opened every cabinet in the kitchen without closing them.

“You lost them, why do I have to find them?” Kaydel pouted as Rey started banging around in the lower cabinets.

“I have to go to work, Kaydel! Can you just help me find them, please?” She asked almost nicely and Kaydel rolled her eyes, going back into their room.

“Just go get new ones, what’s the big deal?” Kaydel yelled back as she sunk down on her bed. Rey’s hurried footsteps brought her into their room again.

“I don’t have time, I have to be at work in twenty minutes!” Rey snapped at her and pulled up her bag to go through it again. “Was Unkar in our room last night?” She asked and Kaydel remembered something.

“No, but actually Kylo came by to see you.” Kaydel told her and Rey froze at the mention of his name. _No, he couldn’t have_ …Rey thought.

“And you let him in?!” Rey yelled and spun around to close the distance between her and Kaydel, grabbing the younger girls upper arms and digging her fingers into the soft flesh.

“Ow, let go! He needed to use the bathroom and then he said he wanted to leave a you a present for making you upset, ow – stop!”

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Rey yelled in her face, anger momentarily overriding the fear that pulsed through her.

“You’re hurting me!” Kaydel yelled back at her, eyes beginning to well up with tears. The sound of a knock made both girls stop dead in their movements. Kaydel yanked free from Rey’s grip, swatting away the older girls arm. Rey’s arms were covered in goose bumps.

“Be quiet!” Rey whispered to her. Kaydel didn’t really know why, but she was frightened. Rey was too, listening for sounds with a pale face and parted lips. When he knocked again they both flinched.

“I know you’re in there, Rey. I can smell you _._ ” Someone said outside the front door. _Did they let Cade go?_ Kaydel wondered and she watched Rey’s eyes widen in fear.

“Tell him I’m at work. Don’t let him in.” Rey whispered and started throwing things into her workbag. She slid the screen up from the window and got up on the dresser.

“I-I don’t want to.” Kaydel sniffed and Rey’s eyes flashed with anger.

“Go! You have to keep him here while I get away!” She hissed at Kaydel and started climbing out the window. She waved at Kaydel to go and the younger girl got up on shaking legs. _Is he going to kill me?_

“Rey!” The man called again as Kaydel made her way to the kitchen. Her whole body jerked at the tone of his voice.

“S-she isn’t here. She left for work already.” Kaydel called back in a shaky voice.

“No she didn’t. Open the door.” The voice snarled back at her and Kaydel cried. She screamed as he started pounding on the door, the flimsy material budging every time he kicked at it. “Open this fucking door before I break it!” He called and Kaydel whimpered. Unkar would kill her anyway if he came home to a busted down door, might as well die by an Alpha.

“Where is she?” A black mass snarled at Kaydel as he pushed his way into the trailer, knocking her down in the process. She looked up at inky black hair and blinked. It wasn’t Cade. It was _Kylo_.

“I t-told you she l-left!” Kaydel said and watched him storm down the hall to the bathroom. She heard him tear back the shower curtain and growl, coming back to the hallway and tearing into Unkar’s room. Kaydel watched him from the kitchen as he came out and walked into their room.

“Where is she, _beta_?” Kylo spat at her from their room and she was brave enough to take a step forward to see what he was doing. Both of their mattresses were on the floor, the dresser knocked over and he was throwing stuff out of the closet.

He growled again and Kaydel flinched, cowering as he laid eyes on her. She closed her eyes, awaiting a smack, a blow, a bite – but nothing came. The wind blew in through their window and Kylo _sniffed_. He huffed and walked over to the window. In a split second before his face twisted in rage.

“ _Omega! Stop_!” He roared out the window and tore out of the house with a snarl. Kaydel stood in the corner of the room for a moment, before she scrambled up on the dresser to look out what he’d seen. Her heart sank.

Rey was standing by the fence that lined the compound, hands frozen on the wires. Why wasn’t she moving? Kylo came into Kaydel’s field of vision, jogging up to her in an easy pace. _Why isn’t she moving?!_

“Rey!” Kaydel sobbed to get her to react but she stood still as a statue. Only her hair moved in the soft breeze.

“There you are.” Kylo said behind her in a chipper voice, a little out of breath. “You can’t run from me, omega.” He murmured in her ear as Rey tried to scream. She couldn’t. All her muscles were frozen taut, she couldn’t scream, couldn’t fight, couldn’t _move_.   
  
She’d always scoffed at the power other people had tried to convince her the Alpha voice held,but she only scoffed it up to superstition. Rey simply couldn’t imagine how a voice could render another person so helpless. Now she knew it was worse than she ever could have imagined.

She couldn’t even turn her head an inch to see why he was bending down, couldn’t head butt his stupid face like she wanted to, couldn’t tear out his eyes. Her fingers only twitched on the wired fence even though she was tensing every muscle in her body to get free from this invisible force.

His hand gripped her hip and suddenly she could move again. She screamed, calling him every name under the sun as he twisted her to face him, unable to hit him before he had her over his shoulder and was getting up. She got a kick in, square in his stomach, but he only clasped his arm over her knees and slapped her ass.

“Behave!” He hissed as he carried her away. She pounded on his back, clawed at his shirt, tried to squirm off him but he didn’t budge.

She realized too late that she’d tried herself out when he opened the door to his car, and shoved her inside, locking the door so she couldn’t get out. She tried calming her heartbeat, catching her breath when her chance came. He’d have to unlock his car to get in it. His steps crunched in the dirt outside and she put her hands on the handle waiting for the sound of the doors unlocking.

_Click._

A whine came out of her throat when she pushed at the door, and relief washed over her when it opened. She put one foot on the ground, putting her weight on it to get out, when a hand came out and wrapped around her throat.

She gasped as he pulled her backwards, shoving her back in the seat hard. She sputtered and choked as he tightened his grip, his face coming up so close their noses brushed.

“ _Do. Not. Move_.” He snarled and the fight went out of her. He pressed a little harder, and for a moment she thought he’d strangle her here in the car. He wouldn’t waste her like that though. A tear rolled down her cheek when he let go and started the car with easy movements, as if they were only going for a Sunday drive.

“Kylo, please… Don’t do this.” She said, voice thick with emotion.

“Shut up!” Kylo barked at her and more tears streamed down her face. “Did you think you could just walk away from me, hm? Prance around in a little skirt, have me drive you home in the middle of the night without getting anything in return?” He asked and brought his hand over to her thigh, squeezing hard until she cried out in pain.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She sobbed and he put his hand back on the wheel. “Please just let me go, Kylo. Please.” She begged but he only looked forward at the road. She drew a hitching breath, blubbering the rest of the way to where ever he was taking her, snot and tears running down her face as her hands laid limp and useless in her lap.

He pulled up in front of one of the finer apartment complexes in the town, getting out without a word. Rey began to sniffle again as he opened the door for her and offered her his hand. She took it.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror in the elevator. Her face was red and swollen from crying, Kylo’s hand resting on the small of her back. He urged her forward with a little push as the doors split open and lead her down the hall. Her heart pounded as he lead her into the apartment.

His apartment was nice. He hadn’t lied, it was on the top floor. It smelled like him and Rey’s gland itched.

“Stop, you’ll hurt yourself.” He said and removed her hand in a tender voice that didn’t fit the scenario. He was about to force himself on her but cared if she scratched herself?

Laugher bubbled up in her stomach and she couldn’t help herself from laughing. It came out high pitched and stuttered - hysterical. He gave her a strange look, reaching for a roll of hand towels on the kitchen island. Rey tried to calm herself, but it only made her laugh more. He sat down on one of the stools and grabbed her arm to pull her in his lap.

“What’s so funny?” He asked and tore off a piece. He wiped her face like a child, but she let him.

“Nothing.” She said and shook her head. The laughing fit stopped as suddenly as it had began.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? No more crying.” He whispered before putting his mouth on her gland. She sagged against him, all the fear draining from her body. _Alpha,_ a voice whispered.

She barely felt his hand trailing up her ribs, enjoying the way he sucked and licked at her neck. She broke into a gasp when he cupped her breast and he brought his lips up from her gland to her mouth. She felt the tip of his tongue teasing over her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she was just about to part her lips when the buzzer rang.

Kylo pulled away, big tongue coming to lick over his swollen lips before huffing a growl. He got up, brusquely pushing her off him before stomping over to the intercom. Rey glanced at the balcony; wondering if the fall would kill her. Probably. She’d break her legs at minimum, so she wouldn't be able to run away from him anyway. Rey sank back into the seat.

“FUCK!” Kylo swore, pounding a fist into the wall. Rey flinched and blinked at him, almost flinching again when he snapped around to stare at her with deep dissatisfaction. “Come here.” He said and motioned for her to get up, hurriedly crossing the space between them.

“Kylo, please!” Rey whined, voice wobbly again and he frowned at her as he yanked her up and pulled her further into the hallway.

“I have to go take care of something.” He said and pushed a door open. Tears began spilling again when Rey saw it was his bedroom.

“No! No, please!” She cried. He gripped her harder, pulling her closer before slapping her across the face.

“I said no more crying!” He shouted in her face. Rey only looked up at him stunned in response. “You’re going to stay here and wait for me to come back.”

“Kylo — oh!“ Rey got out before he shoved her into the bedroom and she fell hard on her ass. The door slammed shut and locked, and Rey scrambled up to the doorknob, twisting it uselessly. A set of heavy footsteps boomed though the room and she heard another door open and close.

Rey banged on the door, kicking and furiously tugging on the handle. _This is not happening,_ she told herself, _this is NOT happening!_

She kicked the door as hard as she could, only resulting in sharp pain traveling up her leg, and her knees bucked in defeat. She stayed on the floor, letting the tears flow freely, giving into the rising panic for just a moment. The only way she was getting out is if she picked the lock and there had to be something around laying around that she could—

“Ungh!” Rey moaned as she turned to face the room, the thick scent of Alpha flooding her nostrils and making her head swim. She had to get out of here, and get out _now_.

Pulling up her t-shirt to cover her nose and mouth, Rey got up on shaky legs and made her way over to the dresser, ripping it open with her free hand and finding jack shit. Rey screams in frustration, dropping the hand holding her shirt up and slamming the drawer shut with unnecessary force.

She scanned the room, nostrils flaring and regretting it instantly. The scent floods her senses so quickly and so fully she thinks she’s going to faint.

Her eyes drifted to the bed as the room started spinning, some dormant instinct coming to life and making her burrow in the soft covers.

Rey chirpped as she breathed in the Alpha pheromones, pressing her face into the bed even harder and greedily opening her mouth to taste it on her tongue. Salavating, Rey bunched up the covers under her legs to relive some of the pressure that was acutly building deep in her abdomen.

“ _Ah_!” She moaned after a particularly well-placed hump, breaking the spell she was under. She sat up and shoot off the bed, covering her mouth in embarrassment. _What’s wrong with me?!_

Rey backed away, desperate to escape, opening the door to the left of the bed, which happened to be a bathroom. She could barely muster up enough muscle strength to twist the knob and lock it behind her.

Rushing over to the sink, she turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face and neck, wincing when it ran over her swollen glands, but that wasn't the reason why her eyes widened in fear when she stood back up.

In the mirror, Rey sees a big wet spot on the crotch of her jeans, but she didn’t spill any water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: kidnapping, physical abuse, and yes this is a non-con/dub-con story so beware!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good evening reader i brought you the pr0n you ordered
> 
> fyi: this some weird dubcon shit + i cba to edit so ill do that tomorrow
> 
> thanks for reading :))

Rey doubled over from a powerful cramp, almost hitting her head against the counter in the en-suit. Panting through the pain she managed to get up, only to be horrified by her reflection – the wet stain had grown.

Struggling not to cry, she began peeling off her jeans, another small trickle of slick running down her leg when she stepped out of them. They were followed by her panties, which were completely soaked through. She tried not to look at her discarded clothing as she turned on the shower, fighting against another cramp by gripping the side of the tub until her knuckles turned white.

Moaning, in pain or pleasure, she managed to get her shirt and bra off before she stepped under the warm spray. It helped, but not much. There was only one cure for heat and Rey gulped at the memory of Kylo’s face in the car that night. Her body had a different reaction though, as more slick dripped out of her core.

She scrubbed at her legs hard, angry and ashamed, ignoring the aching throb from the apex of her thighs. She ran her fingers through her hair, squeezed an obnoxious amount of soap in her hand, rubbing at her arms and torso – trying to avoid the places her body was begging her to touch.

 _No, it’s fine. It’s fine,_ she tried to tell herself and distracted herself by trying to reciting the first law of thermodynamics.

“The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of an isolate system is constant.” She said out loud, bringing up her hands to her neck avoiding her glands. “Energy can be transformed from one form to another, but neither can be created nor destroyed.” She nodded to herself, lightly running her fingers over her glands. “Transform from one to the other, but neither created or destroyed.” She repeated before catching herself and quickly running her hands down to her clavicle.

“Delta U equals Q minus W, where delta U is the change in the internal energy of a closed system.” She said and lowered her hands slightly as a reward. She wasn’t touching her breasts even, it was fine.

”Q is the quality of energy supplied to the system – as heat.” Came to her so clearly she started making soapy circles where her lithe body went from hard to soft. So soft in fact, her hand slid down even more.

“W is the amount of…W is the amount of work…”She tried remembering, accidentally grazing a nipple with the side of her pinkie. “W is the amount of thermodynamic work – yes.” She breathed out as she remembered, each hand sliding to squeeze and cup her tits.

”W is the amount of thermodynamic work done by the system on its surroundings.” She squeaked, pinching the rosy tops of her breasts just the way she wanted to, sending an thrill of pleasure down to her core. Rey rubbed her thighs together, resisting with all her might to reach down and rub at her clit.

Chemisty not even being a safe bet Rey sat down in the tub, hands firmly wedged under her thighs. She let the water roll over her shoulders and down her back when she finally admitted to herself that she was going into heat.

 _It’s not fair,_ she thought as she sniffled in the tub. _Not fair that I was born an omega, not fair that I turn into a squeaking baby machine by remnants in my hind brain from prehistoric times, not fair that I spent my whole life avoiding every Alpha I came across until_ him _, that I’ve been on suppressants since I presented, and now…now I’m crying in a bath tub waiting to be knotted like a live sex doll._

Rey pressed her legs up to her chest as another cramp started, trying to ease the pressure. She waited it out, but soon they would be too painful to ignore. A hiccupping sob erupted from her throat when she looked down at the mix of slick and water running down the drain but it quickly died out. _No, it’s not fair. But life hasn’t been fair so far for me._

Rey sat in the tub until her fingers pruned, riding out another cramp before she turned the shower off and stumbled out of the tub. She found what appeared to be a clean towel and dried off, making a little moan as she ran the rough cloth between her legs. Taking one last deep breath Rey pushed to the bedroom open.

She almost felt drunk, or high - as she walked out, stopping dead like she had ran into an invisible wall. Ignoring whatever was left of her normal brain, Rey tugged the covers off the bed, wrapping herself into Kylo's delicious smell. Sure, she couldn’t ignore her omega urges anymore but she wasn’t about to let him find her in his bed, legs sprawled open for him as soon as he came back.

“Fuck him.” Rey bit out, staggering toward two sliding doors opposite the bed. He’d have to find her.

Rey tugged down various soft objects in the closet – just to spite him, and closed the doors behind her when she was satisfied with the mess.

She felt around in the dark, trying to make the pile of clothes and blankets something close to comfortable for her to rest on. When she was satisfied about ten minutes later she laid down, pulling the sweet smelling cover over her head. It was kind of nice, laying there in the dark, feeling all the different textures under her back, swept in a cocoon of his soothing scent. _It’s comfy. Safe. Safe for the...for the…pups,_ Rey thought said before drifting off to sleep.

+++

“Rey...” A melodic voice called out to her. She thought she was dreaming for a second, before she heard steps close by. Something opened and closed outside of the closet. Rey didn’t care. She was right where she was supposed to be.

“Are you hiding from me?” The voice asked and she was suddenly anxious. She couldn’t abandon the closet; he was supposed to find her.

 _Dumbass Alpha, can’t even find his omega,_ a part of her thought and Rey twisted away from the doors and shut her eyes again. If he couldn’t find her, he didn’t deserve her. The door slid open and a crack of light was visible at the top of the closet ceiling, the rest of it blocked by a huge form.

“Found you.” He said, and even in the faint light Rey could see the canines marking his crooked smile.

“Alpha…” Came out of her as the closet filled with his scent, not the old one on his cover, but _him._

“Look at you. Did all the work for me already, huh?” He said as he squatted down, pulling down the cover to reveal her perky breasts. Rey pulled up her arms to cover herself but he simply clicked his tongue at her, grabbing her wrists to pull them down.

“Good girl.” He cooed when she let him, drawing in a sharp breath when his warm hand engulfed her right tit.

She shuddered, drawing in a hitching breath as Kylo hummed deep in his chest. He smoothed his palm over her stiff nipple, flicking it with the pad of his thumb before retracting his hand.

“Did you make a nest for us, omega?” He smiled down at her and Rey squirmed a little. _Nest? What is he talking about?_ Flashed through her mind but her omega knew just what he was talking about. Rey nodded slowly; scared her Alpha wouldn’t find it good enough and scanned his pale face for a look of approval.

“It’s nice baby. You did a good job.” Kylo said and Rey felt her face flush.

“You…you think so?” Rey asked in a soft voice, biting her lip as she met his dark eyes.

“Yes.” He answered, huffing it out in a breathless laugh. “Such a good girl, Rey. My girl.” Kylo said and stroked the top of her head. “Lay down and I’ll show you how much I like it.”

Rey did what she was told, laying back down in the smattering of soft materials as Kylo slid the doors close. With the only source of light gone the dreamy feeling intensified, but Rey couldn't seem to lie still as Kylo crawled down her body.

“I’ve never…I’ve never done this before.” Rey said and swallowed hard.

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll take care of you.” Kylo answered and removed the rest of the cover, exposing the rest of her nude body to his hungry eyes. He groaned, running a finger over her sharp hipbone and tracing it down to her sex. Rey’s eyes rolled back as he came to a halt right on her clit.

“Look at that pretty pussy. Want to see it make slick for me. Can you do that baby?” He said as he began rubbing the nub lightly in slow circles. A little moan escaped Rey’s lips and her eyes fluttered shut only to shoot up again when he put her mouth on her. His hand slid up to her hips to calm her squirming.

Kylo lapped at her hole, trying to coax out slick. When that didn’t work the tip of his tongue swiveled up to her clit, flicking back and forth until fire licked up Rey’s back. As pleasure built in the pit of her stomach, the heavy spell of Alpha pheromones broke momentarily, and she bucked her hips to get him off when she realized she was going to come. Kylo pushed down her hips instead and there was nowhere else for the slick to go except his face.

“Mhh. Good girl.”Kylo hummed, licking his lips as Rey mewled. He popped two fingers in his mouth before slowly sliding them in her wet entrance, sating the pain from another upcoming cramp. It didn’t take long before she felt herself coming closer to the edge as Kylo picked up the speed, filling the closet with squelching sounds.

The muscles in her abdomens were pulled taut and Rey got up on her elbows, lips parted looking up at Kylo as her moans got more and more throaty.

“That’s it baby, come for me. Come.” He urged and clasped his other hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to look down where his fingers were currently skewering her. Rey tried trashing her legs, suddenly feeling trapped by the hand on her neck but her body betrayed her instead, making her muscles flutter and clench on his fingers.

Rey panted and fell back into the covers, only dimly aware of Kylo undressing somewhere above her as she came down from her climax. He leaned down over her, hot skin against hers and Rey shuddered. The feeling of him weighing her down, his hands roaming her skin, plump lips mouthing at her gland overwhelmed her and Rey shuddered once more.

“Shh, baby. Alpha will take care of you.” Kylo said and Rey let out a chirp. Before she realized what was happening she was being rolled on her stomach, legs spread apart and the hoisted up to her hands and knees by his hands on her hips. Her head lolled forward and she noted how his fingers knitted together over her flat stomach. They were so big. _He_ was so big.

“You ready, baby?” Kylo whispered behind her, voice husky and smooth. Her skin pebbled. _Ready for what?_ She had time to think before something blunt and warm prodded her _there_. Rey shot forward with a distressed whine. _No, it’s not supposed to happen like this, not in a closed, not from behind,_ she thought, fighting whatever animalistic instincts that were making her hips lower, offering herself to the Alpha behind her.

“Shh, be a good girl, Rey.” Kylo cooed, easily pulling her back to him. She felt the head at her hole again and tensed but her brought it up and down her folds, catching on her swollen clit a couple times, making her whimper and produce more slick.

“Good omega.” Kylo said on an inhale. “Gonna give you my fat cock now.” Rey held her breath. She imagined pain the first time she had sex, willing or not, but she only felt a stretch much like when he fingered her as the head slid in.

Kylo growled and another rush of slick gushed out of her, smearing his dick with it and dripping down on the floor. Rey blushed and looked back over her shoulder to get Alpha’s approval, but his eyes were fixed on the place their two bodies were joined.

“Ahh!” She yelped as he forced more of himself in, finally looking at her. Her mouth opened and closed, not quite sure what to say and as words failed her eyes dropped lower to his broad shoulders, big pectoral muscles, sculpted six-pack and more slick ran down her thighs. Kylo smiled, flashing his crooked teeth before plunging all the way into her in one hard thrust.

Rey cried out in pain, putting a hand on his stomach to push him back, but he only tightened his grip on her hips and drove further into her. She was definitely going to have bruises tomorrow.

“Too much!” She complained, on the brim of tears from the strange feeling of being overfilled. Kylo had a harsh look on his face as she plead with him, staring her down as he momentarily eased the pain by pulling halfway out. Just when Rey relaxed he thrust into her again, slamming against her cervix, filling her in ways no one ever had.

Her neck cramped from the awkward position so she faced forward again – message loud and clear. He wasn’t going to stop until _he_ wanted to. Her whole body jolted as he fucked into her, small breasts jiggling with every thrust. It was only painful when he went in, when he went out it actually felt quite nice. The pain from sliding in soon ebbed to plain uncomfortable and then even that felt good.

“Take it, omega.” Kylo growled at her after a particularly high moan, bringing his palm down over her ass. Rey, completely unprepared for the ordeal, twitched so violently from the slap she broke free from his grip. She surprised both of them by quickly scuttling back to her position, longing for the nice stretch of his big cock once more.

“More, more, more!” She begged, sighing happily after he slammed into her and set to fucking her in a faster pace. One hand slid up her side to play with her nipple and Rey bit her lip to keep from coming. The slick was in full effect now, making it that much easier to bare Kylo’s size and girth, even though his dick somehow felt bigger this time.

Rey put her hand over his, body very close to being over-stimulated, but he slapped it away and pressed it to the back of her neck, forcing her face and upper body down to the floor. The slight change in position made everything feel so much more, and a half-sob, half-moan erupted from Rey’s throat.

“Like that, omega?” Kylo hissed in her ear, big chest coming down over her back. Rey could only nod, clenching her jaw together so she wouldn’t scream out. “ _Fuck_ this pussy’s tight. Gonna knot it and fill it up.” He promised as his other hand snaked down to her clit again.

“You want that, baby? Want me to fill your little pussy?” He asked and Rey nodded frantically. She could tell he was close now; the base of his cock was _definitely_ bigger. Rey was close too, and the way he nipped at her mating gland wasn’t helping. Breaking all her former rules she craned her neck to the other side; offering herself up to him while he played with her clit and pounding her into the hardwood floor in the closet.

“Gonna knot you. Gonna make you mine, omega.” He said in a strained voice, with a thrust so hard it pushed her over the edge. Rey clenched down so hard she almost pushed him out; but he held her still as she screamed out her orgasm and she felt the knot _expand_ inside of her before she felt his dick pulse and fill her with his seed.

Kylo groaned next her ear, deep and loud as he came – but distorted, like he had something in his mouth. He put all his weight on her and Rey collapsed on her stomach, pulling him with her by the knot, making Kylo shudder and come all over again. Rey found the feeling oddly satisfying and wiggled her hips to encourage him, but he stilled her with a sharp inhale.

“Mhh, lie still omega. You’ll get more soon.” He laughed and turned them on their side, arranging her limbs before pulling the cover over them. Rey could feel his heart beat against her back, and she felt a little drowsy.

“Can we do it again tonight?” Rey asked, fighting against the urge to wiggle her hips. Alpha had said no. But her neck hurt, and Kylo’s arm wasn’t a great pillow, so she had to readjust the way she was laying. She couldn’t do that without moving her hips of course, he’d understand that.

“As many times as you want.” Kylo said and leaned over to peck her cheek. A warmth spread in her chest as he did so, a sense of amusement and lust filling the back of her head. Something else too, something like…belonging. Like she was at home here, in his arms.

Happily she scratched the cheek he kissed, not really keen to be covered in slick even though he seemed to enjoy it.

Her stomach twisted when she pulled her fingers back and saw the liquid on them was dark. Rey managed to twist around, heart dropping when she saw Kylo’s mouth was covered in blood.

“You’re bleeding!” She shouted and cupped his face to try and find the wound.

“No I’m not. You are, though.” Kylo said casually and ran his finger over the gland on her neck.

He'd bit her.

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse this poor attempt at A/B/O


End file.
